


别打扰正在工作的人

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 如果帖木尔能聪明的意识到什么或者压根就和他不熟，事情都不会发展到这个地步，但事实上邪冬犹豫了，他犹豫了很多次——尤其是人类信任的将汗津津的皮肤贴着EXO的时候，邪冬又一次妥协了。
Relationships: Felwinter/Timur (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	别打扰正在工作的人

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是瞎取的（x  
> Timur / Felwinter  
> 双性人 PWP 搞老婆为主 斜线有意义

帖木尔找到正在地堡里工作的邪冬的时候，花了他足够多的时间，他原本是只和萨拉丁请了一上午的假，但现在好了，这时候都半下午了。邪冬正趴在地堡一排机器上一块亮起来的电子屏边，研究上面帖木尔看不懂的文字，邪春就在旁边，在和他说着什么。

他看到帖木尔出现在门口的时候先是愣了一下，帖木尔什么都没说，他走上前，邪冬扣在扳机上的手从大衣下边不动声色地收回来，想转过身和他打招呼，帖木尔的手就压上来在他的后背和腰上。邪春在空气中转了两圈，猜到了接下来会发生什么，急急忙忙地消失在邪冬的衣摆下边，把这点私人空间留给两位钢铁领主。

帖木尔撩开邪冬的大衣，摸上术士贴在身上紧紧的裤子，帖木尔把它们扒下来，对方紧实的大腿和屁股就暴露在地下凉凉的空气中，他的动作显得急不可耐，而且力度很大，抓着邪冬的屁股就把阴茎塞进湿润的阴道里。邪冬想要把还放在枪上的手拿下来，帖木尔凑过来抓住了他的小臂，摸到他别在腰间的那把枪，邪冬便别过头去不看他。帖木尔没吭声，扣住他的手腕压在满是灰尘和泥土的地堡操控台面上，膝盖分开他逐渐内扣着往下滑的双腿，把他压在桌面和身体之间。邪冬挣扎不了，低低的呻吟了一声，抓住帖木尔还没脱掉的大衣衣摆，用余光看着还带着面具的帖木尔。他的阴茎很大，直直的顶在湿软的阴道里，顶的邪冬哽咽出声，前面晾在空气中阴茎逐渐变得滚烫发硬湿哒哒的流出水来，没什么肉的屁股颤抖着夹紧他还没完全插进去的部分。

帖木尔来回抽插了几次，交合处就传来水声，他俯下身去摘掉邪冬的头盔，嘴唇贴上EXO不停喘息的嘴唇，他的舌头溜进EXO的金属口腔，顶在他的喉管那儿。邪冬因为呼吸困难眯起眼睛，手想要推开帖木尔压制着他的身体。帖木尔的手还压在邪冬握着他的枪的手背上，终于说了他们今天见面的第一句话。他开玩笑的说，连我的脚步声都认不出来了，还需要掏枪吗。他庆幸自己是EXO，否则现在他该留下心虚的冷汗。但是电术士的老二操的太深，甚至还有一节没插进去，他浑身颤抖着夹紧腿，想说点什么，但是人类的嘴唇贴着他的，灼热的呼吸还有他面部的汗水顺着他们相贴的肌肤传过去，让邪冬一时哑口无言。

帖木尔松开压着他手背的手，捏着他的臀部，将阴茎完全顶进柔软的甬道，顶在子宫口上，酸痛的感觉缠着快感让邪冬尖叫了一声，粗硬的老二完全撑开了阴道，一次比一次重地撞击着他，又被捣出了汁液，直到邪冬抓紧了帖木尔的袖子趴在桌子上尖叫着潮喷，他控制不住的抬高屁股，身体剧烈颤抖抽搐着，帖木尔又把身体往下压了压将老二插得更深，邪冬喷出来的水顺着两人交合处往下滑，地板都湿了一大片。

但是帖木尔没有体贴地停下来。他伸出手握着邪冬还硬着晾在空中的阴茎，接着他刚才喷出来的水一下一下的往里凿，顶在被他操的酸软子宫口上，他实在太大了，完全插进去就把对方完全撑开，不用什么技巧就能让EXO绞紧大腿哆嗦着流出体液。快感被痛苦的延长，邪冬感觉自己的内处理器要过载了，他痛苦的大声尖叫着，身体弯成了一张弓。邪冬把手放在人类握着自己阴茎快速套弄的手，想要让他停下来，但是帖木尔的拇指狠狠的擦过EXO的顶端，人类长期握着枪的手上的茧子磨的他目镜开始闪烁，阴茎在他的手里抽动着缓慢的流出白色的液体。前后都被对方掌握在手里的感觉让他慌乱的不知道该怎么求饶——他是不会求饶的，当然EXO也不会流泪。但是邪冬精疲力尽的倒在地堡的操控台上，EXO过热的身体紧紧的含着人类的阴茎，开始他漫长又恐怖的第二次高潮，前边的阴茎在人类的手里跳动了一下射了出来，阴道随之收紧。帖木尔不容抗拒的压着他的身体加快了抽插的动作，引得邪冬发出急促的呻吟。

EXO挺直了身体，瘦削的屁股哆嗦着夹着他插进来的老二，叫的没了声儿，他们的小腹贴在一起，EXO能感到人类的小腹收紧，被他夹的射在了里边。但是邪冬还在发抖，直到过了好几分钟可怕的高潮才停下来，在此期间帖木尔体贴的抚着他的小腹等待他平复下来。EXO一时间不能很好的呼吸，帖木尔体贴的抱起EXO让他躺在平台上休息。

帖木尔低下头去吻邪冬的额头，说我找了你大半天时间，所以再做一次吧。人类温热的嘴唇压在他的眉心的时候EXO都顾不上在他刚才放在一边的枪。如果帖木尔能聪明的意识到什么或者压根就和他不熟，事情都不会发展到这个地步，但事实上邪冬犹豫了，他犹豫了很多次——尤其是人类信任的将汗津津的皮肤贴着EXO的时候，邪冬又一次妥协了。


End file.
